M-98 Widow
The M-98 Widow Anti-Material Rifle is a sniper rifle from Mass Effect 2. In-Game Description Accurate and deadly anti-material rifle. Effective against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Viper Sniper Rifle. Weighing in at 39 kilograms, the Widow Anti-Material Rifle is primarily used by sniper teams in assault missions against armored vehicles or krogan. While kinetic barriers offer effective protection on vehicles, the kind generated by conventional military field generators are far too weak against the Widow. The Widow was never designed to be carried and fired by a human. Although this modified model can be carried, no ordinary human could fire it without shattering an arm. Acquisition *The Widow is acquired as one of three possible weapons on the Collector Ship mission mission for Soldiers and Infiltrators. This allows Shepard to use the weapon. *Conversing with Legion about upgrades will make the weapon available for research. This allows Legion to use the weapon. Note: This weapon is exclusive to either Infiltrator/Soldier Shepard or Legion. No other character(s) may choose to use it. Squad Usage Legion is the only squad member who can use the M-98 Widow. Legion deals 43% less damage than Shepard. Player Notes *The Widow can be capable of one-shot kills at any range. To do this requires a clean headshot with as many damage modifiers as possible including: fully evolved powers such as Assassination Cloak, Armor Piercing Ammo, Warp Ammo, Shredder Ammo, Heightened Adrenaline Rush and/or Commando; upgrades such as the Scram Pulsar series, the Combat Scanner, and the Tungsten Sabot Jacket; and armor modifications such as the Kuwashii visor. Note that the one-shot, one kill policy will only apply to lower ranked enemies and will vary depending on the difficulty level. *The Widow functionally replaces the Mantis sniper rifle, as it deals more damage and has a higher spare ammo capacity; however, some players may prefer the Viper sniper rifle since it has a larger magazine, despite doing lower damage. Trivia *In the research project screen it is called "Geth Sniper Rifle", yet geth snipers do not use this weapon. Since Legion is a geth squad mate, it is more likely the project screen title refers to him specifically, not the geth in general, similar to how the upgrade "Krogan Shotgun" refers to the Claymore heavy shotgun for Grunt. *The rifle is referred to as an "Anti-Material Rifle", which appears to be a misspelling of the term Anti-Materiel Rifle, which is the designation given to large-caliber rifles designed to be used against military equipment (or "matériel"), as opposed to enemy soldiers (or "personnel"). *The appearance of this weapon is apparently based on Barrett M82 and/or M95 rifles. *The Widow can be seen leaning against a railing on board the derelict Reaper ship, and can be scanned for a sniper rifle damage upgrade. *this weapon can be compared to the chey tac m200 intervention sniper rifle being bolt action and very powerful. *the widow is possibly the most powerful non-heavy weapon in the game See Also *Sniper Rifles *Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) *Soldier Guide (Mass Effect 2) Category:Equipment Category:Combat